Path of the Spirit
by 9werewolf
Summary: Taking several minutes later after Malefor's defeat, no-one seems to be thankful for the deeds of Spyro & Cynder. ..Spyro's chased by nightmares, and then the entire world freezes over! What could possibly be going on? 'Follow the Path of the Spirit'


"You cannot defeat me, I am eternal!" Malefor shouts and fires convexity breath at our two heroes! Spyro & Cynder slowly fly towards the fiend, "Just... hang... on!" Spyro says, and the convexity breath's knocked back at its owner!

Malefor is knocked away, and he falls on solid ground, with a massive impact! Spyro & Cynder land in front of the 'crater' created by Malefor's fall, and they watch the Ancestors' spirits appear! "What's this?" Malefor says, "Bah!" he then says, and walks at our two heroes, who slowly back away in fear.

Suddendly, Malefor's paralyzed, and sinks into the ground while he yells "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Spyro & Cynder are relieved, until they hear explosions from behind! "Cynder." Spyro's voice says, echoing.

"I want you to go away, Cynder." says our purple hero, "No Spyro, you don't need to do this, just go." Cynder replies. "Where Cynder? There won't be anything left, the world's breaking apart!" our purple friend says and gets a kiss from Cynder, who says "Then I'm with you! ...Because, I love you, Spyro, and I always will...".

Then, ice appears on the ground beneath Spyro's feet, and a golden light comes from Spyro, who uses some mysterious power to keep the pieces of the Dragon Realms together!

Chapter 1 ~Two heroes, two evils~

Then, Spyro awakens in an icy world, surrounded by nothing but darkness... "Cynder? Cynder! CYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNDEEEEEEEEER!" calls a lying Spyro, and then he gets up. "What the heck is this place? Just where in the name of our Ancestors am I? Cynder's probably alone, I need to find her!" Spyro says, and he feels a cool storm over his scales!

"Man, this cold makes me feel like I'm dying! CYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNDEEEEEEEER!" calls Spyro, and then he waits for response... that never comes.

"Wake up Spyro! Heroic Spyro, wake up, please! Wake up!" a familair voice says, and Spyro awakens AGAIN! But this time, he's in Dragon City and the four Guardians and Cynder are around him. "Finally." Ignitus says relieved. "You're okay!" Cynder says to Spyro, who looks dazed, but when he comes to his senses, a smile appears on his face! "Cynder! I've finally found you!" a relieved Spyro says.

"Found?" Cynder asks, "You mean you don't remember? I was stuck in this dark world made out of ice, I noticed you were gone, I called you but no answer. You probably were... in a... a different place..." explains our purple hero.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about..." Cynder replies. Spyro looks confused, and then at the guardians, who look confused as well, and then back at Cynder. Then Spyro replies with "Never mind...". Then Spyro remembers something, and says "Oh! Malefor!" and he runs to the place where they helped the moles with the ammo for the cannon!

Spyro looks at Malefor's mountain in the distance, and his jaw drops--the mountain's gone, replaced by the Dragon Temple. Cynder and the Guardians run after Spyro, "Our worries are finally over, Spyro... We've defeated Malefor." Cynder says. Then Spyro remembers something else, and asks "Ignitus, I thought you died back in the belt of fire? Or is this your spirit?", "It's okay Spyro, this is the real Ignitus." Cynder replies. "What! But... But how, Cynder!" asks the confused Spyro. "Spyro don't be mad at him, but he faked his death... He had to... He faked his death, so you'd be underestimated by Malefor, so you could beat him..." Cynder explains.

Spyro looks at Ignitus and says "The next time, tell us your plans before doing them, please. I thought I lost you, Ignitus...", Ignitus apologizes and his skin turns blue. "W-What's that blue skin for... Could it be..." Spyro & Cynder ask, "Yes, it could be I'm the new Chronicler... I am the new Chronicler..." Ignitus explains.

Spyro & Cynder gasp. Later that night, Spyro is in the Burned Lands, walking around. Suddendly, the burned ground turned into ice each time he stepped. Spyro falls with his face on the ground, and hears a loud roar... He looks behind him, and sees an enormous shadow in the distance. Spyro gets up, tries to run away, but his steps make the burned ground icy, and poor Spyro falls again! And then he sees who the shadow is--Malefor, a giant version of him, and his face is all bloody! "NO!" calls a terrified Spyro, tries to stand up and falls a THIRD time!

"So, Spyro... You're the one who's covering this world in ice? Look at you, you make yourself look like a villain by freezing your own damned world! Well, I shall finish you off..." Malefor says, takes out an axe with both front feet, and swings it our purple hero!

Who awakes out of this nightmare! "What the..." says a stressed Spyro, sweating and panting. He's inside the Dragon Temple. "Guess being in the place where we confronted Malefor's the reason I got that nightmare..." a panting Spyro says, and he leaves the temple. "Am I really... really the person covering this world in ice?" a slightly calming Spyro whisperes, and looks at the starry sky.

"Spyro..." Cynder's voice says, Spyro looks behind him via his left eye-angle and sees Cynder. "Spyro, why are you here?" Cynder asks, "I don't wanna talk about it..." a sad Spyro replies.

"You can tell me anything, Spyro, you can." Cynder says, "I know, I know, I know! I just don't want to right now..." an uncomfortable Spyro replies, and feels fear.


End file.
